


we

by La_vie__en_Rose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, Hope you like it!, Like from the music, Like one or two f bombs, Lowkey angsty i guess?, Poetry, Sex education inspired ish, Swearing, Writing, Wrote at 3/4am, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_vie__en_Rose/pseuds/La_vie__en_Rose
Summary: Its almost 3am and i was watching episode 3 of sex education on netflix, there was some cool inspiring music and i got inspired & wrote a poem.Enjoy or don't- just let me know any thoughts you had or feelings or emotions.You are Strong as fuck 💙💜





	we

**Author's Note:**

> Its almost 3am and i was watching episode 3 of sex education on netflix, there was some cool inspiring music and i got inspired & wrote a poem. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy or don't- just let me know any thoughts you had or feelings or emotions. 
> 
>  
> 
> You are Strong as fuck 💙💜

We're all a little bit fucked up,  
Whether its from our parents,  
Or from ourselves. 

We're all a little bit damaged in our own different ways, 

But the thing is, 

We're damaged together. 

Its like a group collective- sure theres different bottles on the shelf, 

Different tastes, flavours, sizzles on the tongue, bite across the throat, 

Different shapes, sizes, cracks in different places, some deep, some hollow, 

Some shattered like a spiders web- there and together but still a bit broken. 

Some are spilling over, bursting at the seems, begging to be poured, opened, saved. 

Whilst others sit with dust, accepting the fate of the forgotten. 

But we are each others saviours. 

Sometimes you are your own-- but if not we each have the power to chose a bottle, maybe two, maybe three, as many as your tired arms can carry, running, sprinting, gasping for them all. 

Some you drink to bring you back, others you drink to give them life, but now, now we can be each others. 

So you may be cracked, prepped to explode, spiralling out of control,

But guess what, we're all broken glass, 

And we can fix each other, piece by piece, because we are the broken generation. 

But together we have the glue. 

~2:48 14/may/19 

Mend each other together 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Pls feel free to bookmark, kudos & comment, let me know yr feeling/s in a colour or an aesthetic or whatever you want or feel! Hope you liked it- i do- but um yeah thanks for reading!
> 
> Please don't post elsewhere without asking me first!! Or if you do- pls don't- at least tag me! 
> 
> Instagram: star.marvel
> 
> Twitter: Imanavengershh
> 
> Tumblr: merthurians-prat-and-idiot  
> (It is on my tumblr- under #lula writes)
> 
> Wattpad: Again its on there! Just search we and tallulah star!


End file.
